superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
The ability to manipulate supernatural forces in order to achieve any effect one desires. Those who possess this ability are known (among other things) as Magicians, Wizards, Warlocks, Sorcerers, Mages, Witches, etc.. Opposite to Science Manipulation and Anti-Magic. Also Called *Magic Manipulation *Magical Manipulation *Magick/Magyk/Magyck *Mystokinesis *Occultism *Thaumaturgy *The Arcane/Magical/Mystic/Mystical Arts *The Art Of Magic *The Indistinguishable Science *Sorcery/Wizardry/Witchcraft Capabilities The user has access to magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures, language, etc., to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially limitless possibilities for what they can accomplish. Applications Some examples of the potential use of magic: Offensive Magic *Energy Circle Combat *Magic Attacks *Magic Combat Defensive Magic *Force-Field Generation *Healing *Magic Reflection *Magical Energy Absorption *Magical Regeneration Miscellaneous Abilities *Animation/Reanimation *Creation *Elemental Manipulation *Invocation *Magic Aura *Magic Detection *Magic Generation *Magic Invisibility *Magic Portal Creation *Magic Replication *Magical Communication *Magical Constructs *Magical Energy Manipulation *Magical Flight *Magical Medicine Manipulation **Potion Creation *Magical Object Manipulation *Magical Telekinesis *Magical Telepathy *Magically Enhanced Physiology *Magiportation *Personal Domain *Precognition *Reality Warping *Shapeshifting *Spell Casting *Summoning/Banishment *Supernatural Properties Manipulation *Sympathetic Magic *Transmutation Alternative Classification Magical Energy Manipulation: The key power that allows one to use Magic; the powers are based around certain concepts/categories. *Magic Empowerment *Mana Manipulation *'Abjuration:' The power to protect/heal. **Defense Powers **Force-Field Generation **Magical Regeneration **Mystical Healing **Support Powers *'Conjuration/Summoning: '''The ability to create or transfer an item, object or living being to a specified location.. **Creation **Magiportation **Summoning *'Divination:' The power to gain information. **Extrasensory Perception **Magic Detection *'Enchantment:' The power to influence the minds/emotions. **Emotion Manipulation **Mental Manipulation **Telepathy *'Illusions:' The power to create illusions. **Illusive Appearance **Psychosomatic Illusion: create illusions that are 'real'. *'Nature:' The power to control the forces of the natural world for a variety of effects. **Animal Manipulation **Elemental Manipulation **Plant Manipulation **Weather Manipulation *'Necromancy:' The power to manipulate the forces of death. **Immortality **Reanimation **Undead Manipulation *'Transmutation:' The power to transform living or non-living things. **Shapeshifting **Shapeshifting Inducement **Transmutation Types of Magic A to L M to Z Variations *Almighty Magic *Magic Embodiment *Magic Field Creation *Magic Mode *Meta Magic *Omni-Magic Associations *Adaptive Magic *Aether Manipulation *Anti-Magic *Cosmic Manipulation *Esoteric Energy Manipulation *Fiction Manipulation *Imagination Manipulation *Magic Adaptation *Magic Bestowal *Magic Creation *Magic Destruction *Magic Intuition *Magic Lordship *Magic Unification *Magic Weaponry *Miracle Manipulation *Mystic Derivation *Mystic Object *Mystical Bardsmanship *Mystical Blood *Mystical Conversion *Mystical Martial Arts *Nether Manipulation *Phenomenon Manipulation *Powerful Objects *Ritual Empowerment *Science-Magic Mixture *Supernatural Manipulation Associated Physiologies *Alien Mage Physiology *Angelic Sorcerer Physiology *Bionic Mage Physiology *Demon Sorcerer Physiology *Hag Physiology *Homo Magi Physiology *Homo Magi Superior Physiology *Lich Physiology *Mage Lord Physiology *Magical Energy Physiology *Magically Enhanced Physiology *Magician Physiology *Magical Entity Physiology *Mutant Mage Physiology *Mystic Dragon Physiology *Mystic Vampire Physiology *Mystic Werewolf Physiology *Mystical Mutation *Mythic Physiology **Mythical Bestiary *Primordial Mage Physiology *Silah Physiology *Transcendent Mage Physiology **Transcendent Angelic Mage Physiology **Transcendent Demonic Mage Physiology **Transcendent Superhuman Mage Physiology Universal Differences *Some universes have limits for what they can do or substances that they can't affect. *Who can use magic varies between universes. **How one gains magic varies greatly. *Magic and science may be the same thing or two completely different and unrelated forces. **How magic and technology react to each other varies greatly. Limitations *'There is always a price. Always.' **Always make sure you know what the price is, it ''will come back to haunt you. **It will be paid, one way or another. **The price can range from something as insignificant as the magical energy required to activate your magic, a part of your sanity, or even something devastating, like your own life, or worse. ***The insignificance of magical energy may vary based on its source and availability. *Magic is balance, meaning the benefits it provides may result in consequences to offset it. *Magic may be needed to defeat magic. *Stronger magics will overcome weaker ones. *Magic Resistance may foil your plans. **Magic Immunity is a problem. ***Magic Negation is an even bigger problem. ****Anti-Magic is a problem of it's own league. *Magic often drains a person's stamina or mana. **Naturally, stronger magic puts a much greater strain. *Magic may be unpredictable, if one gets too creative or is interrupted in a crucial moment. Results range from amusing to annoying, but correctable, to destructive to lethal, to catastrophic to apocalyptic. *Without the knowledge or proper skill, the intended use of a spell can create unpredictable or potentially dangerous results. **There may be some side effects to using a certain type magic or spells. *Society with knowledge about magic is likely to have rules/laws about its use, and areas of magic that are forbidden. **In some societies, magic may be limited to a specific class or status. *User may be unable to use spells that are beyond their imagination. *Using magic may take concentration, focus and mental strength. *May react disastrously with Science Manipulation. **May disrupt/cancel out technology. *May need to perform certain actions/fulfill conditions to use magic, ranging from specific words/songs, certain hand/body moves, materials that may be consumed or even extensive rituals. Known Users See Also: Functional Magic and Magic A Is Magic A. * Abidus the Wise (TF2 Freak) * Magic Mann (TF2 Freak) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Divine Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Primordial Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries